Secretos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Llevaban casi un año juntos, y esa noche, por culpa de un incidente, no tuvieron más remedio que revelar su secreto. Para: James Potter-Scamander Friki.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto al Potterverso con sus personajes, son propiedad de J.K.R. Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.<em>**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a <strong>James Potter-Scamander Friki<strong>, quién me pidió que escribiese sobre está inusual pareja. Así que aquí vamos con el Percy Jackson/Ginny Weasley que me pediste.

* * *

><p>El ruido del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York resonaba por las calles nocturnas, levantando una sinfonía de pitidos de claxon, y del chirriar de las ruedas, cada vez que un coche se detenía.<p>

Un joven, de veinte años, estaba apoyado en una vieja pared de ladrillo de una vieja sala de cine. Con una mano se revolvía el cabello negro, mientras que con la otra, metida en el bolsillo de su cazadora, aferraba un bolígrafo. Sus ojos, de color verde mar, escaneaban su alrededor, como esperando ver a alguien, o que empezase alguna clase de problemas. El ruido de un estallido, proveniente de un callejón cercano, hizo que su cuerpo se tensase. Puede que el chico sonase paranoico, pero él tenía motivos suficientes para serlo.

El nombre del joven, era Percy Jackson, y su padre no era más ni menos que Poseidón, el dios griego de los mares. Y Percy, cómo hijo de un dios, sobre todo de uno de los Tres Grandes, atraía a los ancestrales monstruos de la mitología grecorromana. Así que no era de extrañar que, al oír un ruido extraño, él se pusiese en tensión.

Por fortuna, lo que salió del callejón no fue un temible monstruo, sino una chica de unos diecinueve años, con el cabello rojo, pecas repartidas por su cuerpo y unos brillantes ojos marrones chocolate. Percy sonrió al verla. Era evidente que la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que iba ocupada leyendo algo en su teléfono móvil.

—Ginny —dijo Percy, llamando su atención.

La pelirroja, llamada Ginny Weasley, levantó la vista de su aparato, sonriendo al ver al chico que estaba enfrente de ella.

—¡Percy! —exclamó Ginny, guardando su teléfono en el bolso que llevaba, y corriendo al encuentro del chico. Cuando llegó a él, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, besándolo con fervor.

—¿Qué leías? —le preguntó Percy, con interés a su novia.

—Harry y Luna, dos amigos de Inglaterra, se casan dentro de un mes y me han invitado a la boda —le respondió Ginny, con simpleza.

—¿Por SMS? —preguntó Percy, encarando una ceja. Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Au!

—No seas idiota, Jackson —bufó Ginny—. Ha sido con una invitación formal. Solamente estaba mirando mis otros compromisos. Vienes conmigo, ¿no? Puedo reservar dos billetes de avión sin problemas...

—¿Avión? —preguntó Percy, dando un chirrido—. ¿No puede ser de otro modo?

—¿Qué problema tienes? —le preguntó Ginny—. El avión es el método más rápido para ir.

—No me gusta volar —murmuró Percy. Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que los hijos de Poseidón tenían la entrada al cielo vetada, a menos que fuesen en pegaso, por el dios de los cielos. Percy pasaba de hacer enojar a Zeus.

Ginny lo miró, antes de sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No importa —murmuró Ginny—. Por cierto, ¿para qué querías que trajese una mochila?

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Percy, cómo si recién se diese cuenta de ese detalle. Tomó la mochila de la pelirroja, y le llevó hasta un pequeño coche azul. Abrió el maletero, para dejar la mochila dentro, junto a otra que ya estaba allí—. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Montauk, en la cabaña que tiene mi madre en la playa.

—Suena como un buen plan —sonrió Ginny, subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

* * *

><p>La hoguera crepitaba con alegría, mientras Percy y Ginny asaban malvaviscos. La pelirroja le contaba a su novio como marchaba en sus clases de teatro.<p>

Percy escuchaba lo que su novia le decía, mientras la contemplaba con atención. Había conocido a Ginny haría medio año, cuando Piper los presentó. Desde la muerte de su ex-novia, Annabeth, en la guerra contra la Madre Tierra, Percy había quedado derrumbado por completo. No fue hasta que Piper le presentó a Ginny, que Percy no empezó a volver a ser el mismo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Percy tomó a Ginny del brazo y la acercó a él, besándola. El beso se fue intensificando, acabando Percy encima de Ginny, con sus manos acariciando las piernas de la pelirroja, y las lenguas de los dos danzando.

Sin embargo, no pudieron llegar más lejos. Un fuerte ruido los hizo separar. Percy, molesto, levantó la cabeza. A unos doscientos metros, de donde estaban ellos, había una figura grande y humanoide.

Vestía únicamente un bañador floreado (que le sentaba de pena). Su torso, desnudo, dejaba ver una espesa mata de pelo negro. Pero lo que llamaba la atención, era su cabeza. Era una cabeza enorme, cubierta de pelo negro, con un aro colgado de sus fosas nasales, y unos cuernos blancos coronando la parte superior. La cabeza de un toro.

El Minotauro, hijo de Pasífae.

—Mierda —gruñó Percy. Conocía al Minotauro de antes, ya que había sido el segundo monstruo que había matado.

—Percy... ¿ese tipo tiene la cabeza de un toro? —preguntó Ginny, con una voz mezclada con sorpresa

—Espera, ¿puedes ver... —el Minotauro bramó de nuevo, antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos—. ¡Muévete!

Por suerte, Ginny reaccionó a tiempo, y se apartó rodando por la arena de la playa. Percy saltó hacía el otro lado, esquivando el agarre del monstruo. Pero parecía que él había aprendido algo desde su último encuentro, en el puente de Williamsburg, en la Batalla de Manhattan.

Dando un giro inesperado, el Minotauro se abalanzó sobre Percy, agarrándolo del cuello y levantadolo. Percy se llevó las manos al cuello, tratando de separar ese agarre de acero de su cuello. Entendiendo que sería imposible, comenzó a palparse el bolsillo, queriendo sacar su bolígrafo-espada, _Anaklusmos._

—¡_Relashio_! —gritó de pronto la voz de Ginny.

Una misteriosa fuerza obligó al Minotauro a soltar a su presa. Percy cayó sobre la arena, mientras el monstruo retrocedía. Antes de que alguien pudiese moverse siquiera, Percy tomó aire.

—¡Ola! —gritó.

Una ola gigante, proveniente del mar, agarró al Minotauro y a Percy, y los alejó varios metros por la playa. El Minotauro aterrizó sobre su propio trasero. Antes de que se moviese, Percy sacó a _Anaklusmos_ y apuñaló al Minotauro en la frente, justo entre sus ojos. El monstruo se desintegró en una montaña de polvo dorado, dando un último bramido.

—¿Percy? —Ginny se acercó a él, con un extraño palito de madera en la mano—. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué se ha convertido en polvo? ¿Por qué nos ha atacado?

Percy se revolvió el cabello. Él no tenía poder sobre la Niebla, el velo mágico que separaba el mundo mortal del mitológico, cómo sus primas Thalia y Hazel. Así que tenía que contarle a Ginny sobre su mundo.

—Bueno, Ginny —murmuró Percy—. Esa cosa era el Minotauro. Los monstruos se convierten en polvo cada vez que los matas. Y no es la primera vez que mató al Minotauro, así que me tiene algo de manía...

Percy sabía que no había aclarado nada a Ginny, viendo su cara de confusión.

—¿Qué sabes de los dioses griegos? —le preguntó.

—¿Dioses griegos? —preguntó Ginny, aún más confundida. Percy suspiró. Eso iba para largo.

—Iré rápido. Los dioses son entidades superiores e inmortales que controlan los distintos aspectos de la vida. Por ejemplo, Zeus domina el cielo, Hades la tierra y lo que se haya debajo de ella (eso incluye a los muertos) y Poseidón el mar —explicó Percy—. Por supuesto, no son los únicos. Existen cientos de dioses, pero a esos tres se les conocen como los Tres Grandes —Percy sacudió la cabeza—. Cambiando de tema. En ocasiones, los dioses vienen aquí, al mundo mortal y tienen aventuras con mortales. De estás aventuras, nacen unos humanos, mitad mortales y mitad dioses, llamados semidioses o mestizos. ¿Me entiendes, por ahora?

—Creo que sí —respondió Ginny, despacio—. Pero, ¿eso que tiene...

—Mi padre es Poseidón, dios del mar —respondió Percy, a toda velocidad. Ginny se quedó muda del asombro—. Soy un semidiós. Por esa razón, el Minotauro nos ha atacado, ya que atraigo a los monstruos como una billetera llena de dinero a los hijos de Hermes... chiste semidiós, no me hagas caso.

—Eso... ¿Es una especie de broma? —preguntó la pelirroja inglesa, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¡Esos dioses no pueden ser reales!

Un trueno resonó en la distancia, y un rayo cruzó el cielo oscuro, iluminándolo durante escasos segundos.

—Yo de ti hablaría con cuidado —susurró Percy, mirando el cielo—. A Zeus no le gusta que se le ignore cuando se sabe de él.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto? —preguntó Ginny, con cautela. Percy asintió—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Cuesta asimilarlo al principio —reconoció Percy—. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad...

—No eres el único que ha ocultado cosas, Percy —murmuró Ginny, desviando la mirada—. Yo tampoco he sido sincera contigo. Soy una bruja...

—¿Una bruja? —repitió Percy. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

—Verás, Percy, en todo el mundo, hay gente capaz de realizar conjuros y hechizos. Esos son llamados magos y brujas. Y yo, al igual que el resto de mi familia, soy una bruja —respondió Ginny.

—¿Y cómo es que no sale nada de eso por la televisión? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—El Ministerio de Magia de cada país se encarga de eso —explicó Ginny—. Por esa misma razón, hay escuelas de magia repartidas por todo el mundo, para enseñar a controlar a los más jóvenes la magia. Al colegio que fui, Hogwarts, es uno de los más prestigiosos y antiguos de toda Europa. Se halla en Escocia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sólo una... ¿Hogwarts? —preguntó Percy, tratando de no reírse. Aunque fracaso.* Ginny se ruborizó, dándole un golpe. Había entendido lo que quería decir su novio.

—Deja de reírte —le espetó. Percy, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió dejó de reírse. Entonces ambos se miraron, dándose cuenta de que habían desvelado sus secretos—. Un semidiós y una bruja —murmuró Ginny—. ¿Crees que funcionará?

—Ni idea —respondió Percy con simpleza—. Sólo te puedo asegurar una cosa...

—¿El qué? —preguntó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué ese estúpido toro me ha dejado con hambre, y tenemos una bolsa llena de malvaviscos, esperando para ser cocinados —respondió el hijo de Poseidón, alargando la mano a su novia.

Ginny la tomó, y ambos volvieron a la solitaria hoguera. Eran un semidiós y una bruja, y aquello podría acabar mal. Pero, por ahora, iban a disfrutar de aquella noche en la playa junto a una bolsa de malvaviscos, como una pareja normal.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Hogwarts en inglés se podría traducir a algo parecido a: verrugas de cerdo. (Hog=cerdo; warts=verrugas)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Muy bien... ¿Percy Jackson y Ginny Weasley cómo novios? Jamás se me habría ocurrido... si alguien quería leer algo sobre estos dos, que se lo agradezca a James Potter-Scamander Friki, quién fue el que me dio la idea.**

**Sólo espero que os haya gustado (a ti también, tío).**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
